A radio can be used as a communication device. The radio can receive a wireless signal that communicates information. In one example, the wireless signal can contain voice information. After reception, the radio can process the wireless signal such that the voice information is broadcast by way of a speaker. Similarly, the radio can transmit a wireless signal that contains voice information. These radios can be susceptible to damage from various factors.